Jasper Hale
' Jasper Hale '''is the son of Tarnide, and Belescia Hale making him a member of House Hale. Jasper Hale is member of the Lucernian Shadow Council, as well as the leader of the Praetorian Gaurd which is a sub-sect of the Order of the Golden Dragon. Unknown to Jasper he is the brother of Rosalie Hale , who is ironically now dating one of his best friends in Emmett McCarty. This unknown sister came to be known after his friends Andrew Lovie, and Edward Cullen conspired to find out the truth of who Rosalie Hale really was. With the secret out, the two have grown closer, and Jasper now treats her as an honored member of House Hale despite the reservations and open discust of his mother. Jasper is now known as a very honorable and kind man, but in his youth he and Andrew gathered quite the reputation as careless and uncaring playboys. This experiance has molded the two into the people they are now, but Jasper is lucky in that he is not paying for his mistakes the way Andrew is. History Early History '''Jasper Hale' was a shy boy, but was pushed into the limelight continuesly by his Grand-father. This only got worse when during the First Battle of Tree Hill Jasper's father Tirande II. was killed. Following this his grand-father become the de-facto father of young Jasper. His grand-father dreamed of making House Hale important and thought he could use Jasper to get that. It was this desire that originally brought Jasper together with Prince Andrew , but after a time Jasper came clean and they became true friends. The first friend that Jasper would have. As Andrew and Jasper grew closer, so too did the number of girls that gravitated to the two. Before either knew what was happening they were losing themselves in women, and it started spiralling out of control. For Jasper this behavior ended when his at the time girlfriend Kristen Trachtenburg became pregnant and then shortly after miscarried. This caused a rift between him and Andrew and eventually Jasper realized this wasn't worth losing his best friend over and so changed his ways. Return of Edward Edwards return was only weeks before the incoming removal of Alice which would be a massive moment. Edward had grown up in the year he had been gone, and what he discovered in his friends was something he didn't think he was going to find. With Edward back Andrew and Amber spent a lot of the time apart, and without Andrew by her side Amber was increasingly threatened by Bill Lovie who wanted her gone in the same moments that he removed Alice. Edwards return sent the group into a tailspin as Edward had before been there moral compass and thus without him Jasper, and Andrew had become increasingly immoral but with him back he attempted to bring them back to what they were. This conflict between the group slowly worked itself out but for a time Jasper and Andrew refused to even talk to Edward for suggesting they had become different then when they left, and poor Emmett didn't know who to choose so for a period he was all by himself. The Journey Main Article : The Journey When Andrew Lovie decided he was going to go on a journey around the Kingdom, it was never asked whether Japser and the other guys. It was during the Journey that Jasper begin to form an almost unshakeable devotion to Andrew Lovie. As they travelled together the rift between the two simply evaporated as Jasper watched his best friend become the person everyone had always hoped and prayed he would become. During the batle of Minus Ithil Jasper rode to the left of Andrew and together they fought side by side after they became detatched from the main line, and especially from Edward and Emmett. It was during this confusion that Jasper was knocked down by a rather large Orc who proceeded to bash away at Jasper's shield and was about to kill him when Andrew moved in and fought the massive Orc. Jasper was nearly knocked out so he couldn't get up but Andrew managed to kill the Orc and then defeated two others before the line ebbed back over them as the Orcs were overrun and fled. The Praetorian Gaurd Main Article : Order of the Golden Dragon Following the Journey Jasper became more and more worried about the safety of the royal family following the constant succesful meetings that Bill was able to have with Andrew. If Bill was this able then a trained assasin could sneak in as well. With this in mind Jasper joined the Order of the Golden Dragon, and once joined he moved towards creating the Praetorian Gaurd with his personal House's wealth. Creating this personally undermined the leader of the Order of the Golden Dragon Bernd Von Yernese, but Jasper was more worried about the safety of the royal family then he was with the actual politics of the Order of the Golden Dragon. As Jasper grew the Praetorians he found great difficulty in gaining recruits through the actual Order of the Golden Dragon as it appeared that Bernd had made commands that noone was to join the Praetorians. Jasper approached Bernd and attempted to make a peace with him but it ended with them staying bitter and thus Jasper begin recruiting solely from the House Hale Honor Gaurd, and over the course of the year he had basically taken most of the House Hale honor gaurd and recruited them into the Praetorians. Family Members Tarnide Hale II. - Father Belescia Hale - Mother Rosalie Hale - Sister Relationships Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie When Japer went on the journey with Andrew, he had joked along with the others about what they would find in Forks, but in all actuality Jasper was focused on keeping Andrew safe. Of course while staying in the Foks Lion Inn he became aware of Alice. While Andrew, and Emmett both gravitated to their respective girls, and the taken Edward left to make sure all the arangements for the next day were being done, Jasper went to the counter and begin talking with Alice. "I never got to be myself with Blake, or Kristen. I had to play the role of this guy who was just completely comfortable in his skin. But with Alice it was just so simple. It was as easy as breathing with Alice." -Jasper Hale Blake Cullen See Also : Blake Cullen After Edward beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match, Emmett became so bitter that he tricked Jasper into thinking Blake was just some random girl. This trickery would lead Jasper and Blake to begin a sexual relationship for the better part of a year. The relationship ended when Blake discovered that Jasper was also sleeping with Kristen Trachtenberg , and Ellen Page. "She turned me into a sex crazed monster and then she wondered why I was corrupted so easily." -Jasper Hale Kristen Trachtenberg See Also :Kristen Trachtenberg Kristen Trachtenburg had a secret relationship with Jasper, and it was what happened with her that caused Jasper to change the way he was living his life. She became pregnant and then soon after she began showing she unfortunatly miscarried. The whole affair was way too much for Jasper to take, and the pregnancy and miscariage at first caused Jasper and Andrew to argue, but in the end brought them close when Andrew realized how torn up Jasper was. "I know exactly the situation Andrew's in. If Blake had gotten pregnant too I would have been in his situation." -Jasper Hale Rosalie Hale See Also : Rosalie Hale Rosalie Hale is the unknown and secret sister of Jasper Hale. The two are fraternal twins, but have never met in a brother sister type meeting. The only person who knows of their connection is their grandfather, and he holds this secret very close to his chest. Although he could use it if the situation would lead to more power for House Hale . "When Emmett pointed her out at the inn I remember doing a double take. It wasn't because I wanted to get into her pants, it was something elce. Some feeling in me when I saw her that I couldn't quite place." -Jasper Hale The two had very similar meetings when they were introduced by Emmett McCarty. Bernd Von Yernese See Also : Bernd Von Yernese Jasper entered the Order of the Golden Dragon when he returned from the Journey, and this entry was an exciting moment for the Order and Bern especially was excited to have such a well known, and influencial member of the Kingdom join him. The two met often during the early days of his time in the Order and they were friendly in their meetings. This changed dramatically when Jasper started the Praetorian Gaurd which would be a subsect of the Order of the Golden Dragon that would be responsible for the protection of the royal family. This angered Bernd and since that day the two have been constantly in conflict over who is the most powerful in the Order of the Golden Dragon. Category:Lucerne Category:People Category:House Hale Category:Visigoth Category:Order of the Golden Dragon